


The Stomach Flu

by MrsLittletall



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Emetophobia, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittletall
Summary: When Ornstein gets sick with a stomach flu, his boyfriends are making sure that he is well cared for.





	The Stomach Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario is inspired by an anon ask on baraspoots tumblr-blog which I turned into a fic. The scenario is a bit fuzzy, just think off Nameless King having come back to Anor Londo during the forsaken's time and the three of them decided to have a polyamorous relationship.

When Ornstein woke up, he was like usual sandwiched between his two larger boyfriends, which normally wouldn't be any trouble for him, only that this time, he felt terrible sick. He did his best to free himself from their embraces, intending to get the chamber pot from under the bed, but it was ultimately too late and he managed to puke all over the bed sheets at the foot of the bed. This was not only extremely uncomfortable, but also made him feel very embarrassed. 

He heard how Smough and the master shuffled behind him, slowly waking up. Smough noticed Ornstein's situation the first and was at his side in a mere second. “Kitten, did you just throw up? Are you sick?”, he asked. The master managed to shuffled out of the bed sheets too and asked: “Ugh, what is this smell...?” 

“I don't know, just had to throw up all of a sudden.”, Ornstein said, taking in some deep breathes, the nausea hadn't even gone away. Smough put a hand on his shoulder: “I am sorry to hear that...” Meanwhile, Gwynfor had fully grasped the situation. 

“Hm, maybe you ate something wrong?”, he asked. 

“I don't think that is the case, or we all would feel sick.”, Smough said. 

Gwynfor had crawled closer to Ornstein and felt his forehead. “You are burning up, looks like you are sick.”, he said. 

“I appreciate your concerns, but I think it is happening again.”, Ornstein mumbled and pressed a hand over his mouth. Thankfully the master was quick enough to react and he could throw up in the chamber pot.

Smough got up and looked at the mess on the bed: “Well, we surely can't leave you in such a dirty bed, we need to change the sheets.”

“I'll do it.”, the master said and jumped from the bed as well. “You take care of Ornstein in the meantime.” 

“Very well.”, Smough said, gently picked Ornstein up and sat down on a near chair, softly cradling Ornstein on his lap. 

“I feel awful...”, Ornstein mumbled while pressing his head against Smough's large chest. 

“I am sure it will be over soon.”, Smough said. “Tell me if you are getting sick again.” The executioner was watching the absurd sight of the prince actually clean up the vomit and then change the bed sheets on the bed. After he was done, Smough carried Ornstein back to the bed and gently tucked the dragon slayer in. 

“Tell us when you need anything.”, Smough said and brushed some streaks of hair, that were damp with sweat, out of Ornstein's face. 

“The pot, please.”, Ornstein just said and Smough managed to give it to him just in time before he had to spill for a third time. 

“Poor thing.”, Gwynfor said. “It seems to be very clear that you managed to get yourself a stomach flue.” 

“Oh no.”, Ornstein mumbled. “This probably means this will go on the whole day.” 

“Don't worry, we will take care of you.”, Smough said. “I think we should start with getting the bad taste out of your mouth.” He handed Ornstein a jar with water which the knight used to clean out his mouth. 

“I am going to organize some medicine.”, Gwynfor said.

“And I am going to get something so that you stay hydrated.”, Smough said. “And maybe get a bucket...” Ornstein still had the chamber pot tightly grasped in his hands. 

“Do you really want to leave me alone?”, he asked. Smough and Gwynfor exchanged a silent look. 

“Of course not.”, Smough said and sat down on the bed. “Prince, you organize the medicine first and then we switch.” Gwynfor nodded and left the room. Smough knew that Ornstein wouldn't take it well if they left him alone when he explicitly stated that he didn't want to be alone. 

Once Gwynfor had left the room, Ornstein came closer to Smough and cuddled himself against the larger frame, Smough could feel him shiver slightly. The executioner gently embraced his smaller boyfriend and stroked over the long locks of red hair. 

It didn't take Gwynfor long to return. He had brought a bucket and a damp cloth. “Hey, the medicine still needs to be brewed, Gwyndolin didn't had any ready, but I thought I got some other stuff in the meantime.”, he said. “Did Ornstein get sick while I was away?”

“No, but he isn't feeling too good, naturally.”, Smough answered. “If the medicine still takes time, I will organize something for him that hopefully will help.”

Gwynfor sat down on the bed and Smough gently let go of Ornstein, who laid down in the bed. Gwynfor used this opportunity to put the damp cloth on Ornstein's forehead. “This will hopefully cool you down a bit.”, he said. A sound from the door implied that the executioner had left the room. Gwynfor stroked Ornstein's hair when the dragon slayer made eye contact, but averted his gaze pretty much instantly.

“It is embarrassing that you have to see me like this, master.”, he said. 

“Hey, don't worry, we all get sick sometimes. I had the stomach flu too and it really isn't nice having to throw up so much.”

“Yes, about this...”, Ornstein started, but Gwynfor got the clue instantly and had the bucket ready, holding Ornstein's long hair out of reach, softly stroking his back, while the dragon slayer was retching into the bucket. 

“I just want this to stop.”, Ornstein said and Gwynfor swore that he saw some tears in his eyes. 

“Well, even the strongest of us cave when they got the stomach flue.”, Gwynfor said and put the damp cloth, that had fallen down, back on Ornstein's forehead. “Maybe it would be best if you close your eyes and try to get some sleep? I will hold your hand.” 

“I doubt I will be able to get rest when I puke every ten minutes.”, Orstein murmured but grabbed his master's hand anyway, closing his eyes. Gwynfor adjusted the cloth on his forehead with his free hand and then watched over his boyfriend with vigilant eyes until Smough arrived back at the room, carrying a cup of steaming tea. 

“I brought some chamomile tea, it normally manages to stay down when people are feeling sick.”, he explained to the master. “At least it should be able to ease his stomach for a while.” Ornstein opened his eyes upon hearing Smough's voice, but didn't seem to be very thrilled at the sight of the tea cup.

“I rather not put anything in me right now.”, he said. “I still feel like I could puke any moment... oh no.” And with that he hurled in the bucket once again. He could feel that the master hold his hair out of the way and never let go of his hand.

“It's important that you stay hydrated, Ornstein.”, Smough said. “At least try to drink some of it, I won't force you to drink more if it doesn't stay down, yes?” 

Ornstein still stared at the cup with a sullen gaze. “Please?”, Smough said with the most gentle voice he could manage.

“Fine.”, Ornstein said and let the master help himself sitting up. Smough carefully handed Ornstein the tea cup, who still wasn't very thrilled to actually drink it, but the eager gazes of the master and Smough convinced him to at least try a little sip. 

And it felt actually nice, the tea warmed his inside and it felt like his cramped stomach managed to just relax a tiny little bit. He waited a solid three minutes, before stating: “I think it stays down.”, and taking another sip. 

“See, that wasn't so bad.”, Smough said and Gwynfor added: “I am proud of you.”, which made a tiny smile appear on Ornstein's face. It took him a long time to finish this cup of tea, scared that he would need to throw up any moment, but he managed it and let himself flop back into the pillows. 

“I think I would be able to sleep now.”, he said. “I am not that nauseous anymore, but my stomach still feels cramped up.” 

“You just lay back and relax, I take care of that.”, Gwynfor said and softly rubbed the dragon slayer's belly, in a way he knew would feel relaxing. He had taken care of Gwyndolin as a toddler quite often and they often did have stomach aches, so Gwynfor had learned to put them at ease. He could feel how Ornstein relaxed under his massage too and soon his breathing went even and he had drifted off to sleep. 

“I hope he feels better soon.”, Gwynfor said to Smough. “Is he always that clingy when sick?” 

Smough nodded: “Yes, he is always like that when sick. I am wondering that he hasn't even asked to wear one of my nightshirts, usually this comforts him...” The executioner checked the cloth on Ornstein's forehead. “This has gotten pretty warm, we better change it.” 

“I'll do it.”, Gwynfor said. “You stay at his side, not that he is getting sick again and there is no one to help him out.” 

Ornstein wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but when he awoke his nausea had returned full force. Thankfully, the bucket was handed to him instantly so that he didn't had to worry to vomit on the bed again. 

“Guess it didn't stay down after all.”, Ornstein said with a very weak smile, more feeling like crying instead. 

“At least you managed to get an hour of rest before it happened again.”, the master said. “You are really sweaty by the way, do you feel strong enough to get cleaned up?”

Ornstein considered, but another problem had turned up: “I really don't like to ask this.”, he said. “But could someone of you help me getting to the privy?” 

“Of course.”, Smough said. “It probably is the tea, it tries to detox your body.”, the executioner explained and carried Ornstein out of the room. 

“He must be feeling pretty weak when he asks for help with that.”, Gwynfor said to himself after he was the last one left in the room. He could at well use this time and he started to rearrange some stuff. He did put some books on the nightstand for the case if Ornstein wanted to read something when he was feeling better or for the case of them reading to him. He also refilled the water jar and arranged the pillows on the bed in a way he knew Ornstein would like to cuddle in. He was just in the process of organizing the stuff on the table anew, when Smough returned with the dragon slayer in his arms and tucked him back in. 

“So, what do you mean, do you want to wash up?”, Gwynfor asked. 

“Yes, please.”, Ornstein said after a while. “I feel really dirty. And I think there is some vomit in my hair...” He shuddered. 

“Alright then.”, Gwynfor said. “I will be back shortly.” 

“Will you be fine on your own for a few minutes?”, Smough asked. “I want to take a look if your medicine is ready.” 

Actually, Ornstein didn't want to be alone, but he also didn't want to throw up anymore. “I will manage.”, he said. “Just... maybe give me the bucket, just in case...” Smough handed him the bucket and left the room, leaving Ornstein alone. The knight laid down on his back, embracing the bucket with both hands and stared at the ceiling, cherishing the thought how thoughtful and caring his two boyfriends had been today already. 

Ornstein heard the sound of the door opening and shot up, which was a bad idea, cause his nausea returned with the sudden movement and he clasped a hand over his mouth.

“Are you getting sick again?”, the master asked and was at his side with a quick jump.

Ornstein took a few deep breathes, the presence of the master alone already relaxed him. “I think... it is fine.”, he said. 

“Very good. Then I get everything in to get you cleaned up.”, the master said and returned outside of the room to return with a tub of hot water, some soap and a washing cloth. Gwynfor undressed Ornstein and used some strong but at the same time gentle strokes to clean any dirt or sweat from the lion knight's body. Ornstein just let it happen without saying a word, he probably still tried to stifle the nausea. 

“I think it is too much to wash your hair completely but I will at least try and get the vomit out of it, right?”, Gwynfor said and took Ornstein's silence as agreement. Luckily, it wasn't very bad, just some sparse streaks which were crusted a little. After he was done, he gently rubbed Ornstein dry with a towel. 

He just wanted to give Ornstein a new nightshirt to put on when he muttered: “Too late.” and puked in the bucket that Gwynfor thankfully had kept near. After he was done, Ornstein just looked up and said: “I tried...”

“Hey, at least the intervals of you throwing up are getting larger.”, Gwynfor said with a smile and handed Ornstein the nightshirt, but the knight just stared at it without any intent to putting it one. 

“Can I have one of Smough's instead?”, he suddenly asked. Gwynfor had to try his hardest to not laugh out loud, that was exactly what Smough had anticipated earlier.

“Of course.”, he chuckled and went to the chest with Smough's clothes. 

“What's so funny?”, Ornstein asked. “And where is Smough? He just wanted to get the medicine.”

“Nothing, sorry.”, Gwynfor said and handed Ornstein one of Smough's nightshirt, which the dragon slayer promptly put on. “Shall I look for Smough? Maybe the medicine just needed some more time and he decided to wait for it?”

“No, don't leave me alone.”, Ornstein quickly said and grabbed for his master's hand.

“I am sure Smough will be back shortly.”, Gwynfor said and felt Ornstein's forehead. “Your fever hasn't got down yet, we better get you another damp cloth soon...”, he said. 

Smough returned to the room and he had a little bottle with him. “Ornstein, your medicine is ready.”, he said. “And sorry for the wait, I thought I could prepare some food so that you have something to eat once you feel better.” 

“I really don't want to think about eating right now.”, Ornstein said. Smough only glanced once at him and his face split into a big grin.

“See, I told you he likes to wear my clothes when sick.”, he said. He stepped nearer to the bed and handed Ornstein the medicine bottle. “Did you throw up again?”

“Shortly after the bath.”, Gwynfor answered for Ornstein. “Did you get instructions for the medicine?” 

“Yes, he shall just take it in one go. It may be that he needs to vomit a few times more, but eventually the medicine should get rid of the nausea.”, Smough explained. 

“I hope I don't need to throw up anymore.”, Ornstein said and uncorked the battle. He set the bottle on his lip, drank it in one go and grimaced: “Ugh, that tasted horrible.” 

“The important thing is that it makes you feel better.”, Gwynfor said and stroked Ornstein's back. 

The next few hours, Ornstein tried to get some more sleep. Sadly, the nausea still acted up and he needed to throw up three more times until he managed to fell into a deep slumber. At least the master and Smough were there for him, holding his hair and his hand and massaging his back or belly whenever he voiced to be in pain. He also could feel that he got a new damp cloth for his forehead whenever it had turned to warm. 

When Ornstein awoke the next time, he felt much much better. His nausea had greatly subdued and his fever felt like it went down. He also spotted the worried face of his boyfriend's over him. “How are you feeling?”, the asked simultaneously. 

“Better, actually.”, Ornstein answered. 

“Do you think you could try some food?”, Smough asked. Ornstein considered a good while, but then nodded. “As long as it is easy on the stomach, I can try, I guess?” 

“Great!”, Smough said, left the room and shortly returned with a bowl of rice porridge and another cup of chamomile tea. 

“And if it doesn't stay down you are allowed to kick me.”, Smough said.

“I am allowed to do this anyway.”, Ornstein said and smiled at Smough. 

“I am glad you feel better.”, the master said. “I was worried.” 

“It was just a stomach flu, I feel sorry because I made such a fuss earlier...”, Ornstein said, concentrating intensely on the rice porridge standing on his lap. “Actually, I want to thank you, both of you. You are the best boyfriends I could wish for.” 

Smough and the master looked at each other and when they returned to look at Ornstein, both of them smiled broadly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, please consider leaving me a comment and/or check out my other works. Thank you very much.


End file.
